Innocent Dreams Never Last Forever
by TrekkerPotter
Summary: Sophia and Stephanie are on their first trip to London when they receive a peculiar letter that may change their lives forever.
1. The Emerald Ink

***Disclaimer, I do not own Harry Potter.***

****Hello, I'm TrekkerPotter. This is my first fanfiction so please bear with me. This will be a Fred Weasley love story. This is only the intro and I promise the story will get better with time. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Do you think the cast will be at the studio tour?" I asked my cousin with hopeful eyes. "Chill, Sophie. We haven't even landed in London." My cousin Stephanie retorted while getting back to reading her travel book. I'm 17, and all my life had, has, and will <em>always<em> revolve around Harry Potter. As a graduated senior in high school, my reward to myself for enduring the filthy muggles at my school is to fly to London and finally be able to step into 'Hogwarts'. Even if it isn't real.

"Sophie, wake up. Wake up. SOPHIE!" "What? What is going on? Is the plane going down? Are we crashing!" "Calm down. We just landed, lets go." "Oh, right." I said as I grabbed my backpack and exited the airplane. "Well, lets find a taxi cab." Stephanie suggested as we tried to go through the crowds of people greeting relatives. "I feel left out." I blurted out as my cousin flagged down the taxi cab. " What? Why?" "Well, for one we aren't British." "Correct, we are American. Now get in the cab." " And secondly, we don't have a nice warm relative that greeted us as we exited the airplane." " Dear, god. Just get in the taxi cab!" " Well, if you weren't interested in what I had to say; you shouldn't have asked." I stated while entering the cab and pouting. "Where to?" " The London Eye please." Stephanie commanded. " Shouldn't we go to the hotel first?" "No, we should get a head start on sight seeing besides I'm starving." "You should have eaten the peanuts they offered on the plane." I stated. " I'm allergic!" "Well, whose fault is that?" " My genetics." " Then maybe if you told your genetics to shut their trap you wouldn't be allergic." "Crabby much?" "What can I say. I'm hungry." I said while shrugging. "Then why didn't you eat the peanuts" Stephanie sarcastically stated. "I'm allergic." I replied while giving her a sly smirk. The rest of the taxi ride was quite. When we finally arrived to the London Eye we both realized we hate ferris wheels. Needless to say the trip to the London Eye was a failure. Though we did enjoy some delicious food. Even if we weren't quite sure what we had ingested. As we entered our hotel we were astonished, for a two star hotel it was pretty swanky. Something you would never find in Los Angeles for the low price of $60 a night. Cheeper if euros weren't much more expensive than the dollar. "Hello, we have a reservation for two under the name Stephanie Pippin." "Ah, yes, welcome. You are in room 432. Here is your key." " Thank you very much." We stated as we started to leave when the receptionist beckoned for us. " Also, One of you wouldn't happen to go by the name of Sophia R. Riddle?" "Yes, that would be me." " Here you go. This package arrived for you last week." " Thank you." I stated while heading toward the elevator.

"That was peculiar." I said while kicking off my shoes. " Seriously, have you opened the package?" Stephanie called out through the bathroom. "No, but it seems to be two letters tied together. It's odd though. It's addressed to Sophia R. Riddle, New Dawn Hotel, London, England Room 432. Who could have know the exact room I would be in?" " That's true. We didn't even know the exact room we would be in." Stephanie stated as she exited the bathroom in her pajamas. " Another thing that is bugging me is that I haven't used 'Riddle' as my last name since 4th grade. Not after everyone made fun of me for having the same last name as Lord Voldemort." "Well, don't just stare at it. Open the letters!" I untangled the ribbon around the two letters, and stared at the second envelope intently. "Steph, this one is made out to you." I said while shoving the letter into her hands. We both stared at our names written in emerald ink on the envelopes. Neither one daring to be the first to open the letters.


	2. The Knock

***Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything Harry Potter***

****Here is chapter 2. I hope you all enjoy it, please let me know what you think. :)

* * *

><p>"Well, open yours first." Sophia said while turning to look at Stephanie.<p>

"Me? You do it. You're the one that got yours first."

" But you are older. Therefor, you should open yours first. Age before beauty, remember?"

"Six years. I'm only six years older. We'll open them together, on three. Ready? 1-2-3" They both tore our letters open together.

"Why did you do this?" Sophia quietly asked my cousin, secretly loathing her for daring to forge such a letter.

" I didn't write this. Did you?"

"Yes, I called ahead asked for the room number then mailed us two letters to HOGWARTS!" I yelled while attempting to launch my letter across the room.

"Why are you so angry? Dude, this is real. We got accepted to Hogwarts!"

"No, we didn't. Some ass clown thought it would be really funny to mail us acceptance letters." Sophia said while pacing.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that Hogwarts is real? You've always wanted to be accepted to Hogwarts. And now that you finally have an acceptance letter, you refuse to believe in magic. What is wrong with you?" Stephanie yelled at Sophia.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm not refusing to believe in magic. I'm just refusing to get my hopes too high. What if this is just some cruel prank? I would be devastated. I'm not going to believe this until I am crossing over to platform 9 3/4."

" Well, all I'm saying is that it is real, for us."

" And I just want to look at this rationally. I don't want this to turn out like my 11th birthday." "Right, I remember. You cursed at owls for not delivering your letter. But it turns out they just got the address wrong."

Sophia ignored her attempt at trying to make this event light. Sophia gave her the cold shoulder, turned off the lights and jumped into bed. Leaving her standing in the darkness of her optimism. Deep down inside, Sophia knew this was real. At least she yearned for it to be. She just wants to finally be accepted. This might be her one and only chance. The thoughts of finally being able to enter Hogwarts flooded her thought as she entered sleep.

It seemed to Sophia that she had awoken just as fast as she had fallen asleep. " Answer the door." Sophia mumbled as I rolled over and pulled the sheets above her head.

"You do it. I'm sleeping."

"Then why are you talking?"

"Don't be a smart ass. Just answer the freaking door!" Stephanie yelled as she threw a pillow at Sophia.

"What if I get taken?"

"Then I will finally have a peaceful vacation." Sophia got up to answer the door, but not before she launched a pillow at Stephanie. She opened the door to find an elderly man in a cloak with a long white beard.

"Hello. How can I help you?" Sophia cautiously asked.

"Hello, my name is Albus Dumbledore. I am headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry." Sophia snorted a huge loud laugh, that seemed to have awaken Stephanie.

"Who's at the door, Sophie?"

" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!" She called out laughing.

"You must be miss Sophia R. Riddle. May I come in?" Sophia stepped aside for 'Albus' to enter the room and closed the door. He sat patiently waiting, judging almost. "You do not believe that I am who I say I am." He said while staring at Sophia directly in the eyes.

" No. I do not."

" Well, let me see if I can change that." He said while pulling out his wand.

"What would you like to see? A levitation charm?" He questioned while making the desk lamp float in air.

" Or perhaps you would like to see me set something on fire?" And so he set the desk on fire. " Or possib-"

" Alright, I believe you are a wizard." Sophia said while cutting him off. " But, I do not believe you are Albus Dumbledore."

"No?" He questioned while cocking up an eyebrow.

"No, what is Albus Dumbledores favorite kind of jam?" A smile trickled across his face.

" Raspberry." He called out. " Also, I have a pet pheonix. I have a fancy for knitting patterns and I enjoy lemon drops."

"It's him! It's him! It's him!" Stephanie chanted while jumping up and down.

"I see I have convinced miss Pippin. What about you miss Riddle?"

"Yes sir, you have."

"Well, then. Now we must be off." He said while standing and offering both his arms.

"Where to?" Sophia dumbly asked. " To Diagon Alley of course." Stephanie stated. "Oh, right"

"You're afraid of apperating, aren't you?" Stephanie mocked.

"No, not of apperation-"

"Baby." Stephanie cut Sophia off.

" Of being splinched." Sophia continued as she ignored Stephanie's comment. Stephanie slapped Sophia on the back of her head. Sophia went in to attack Stephanie when Dumbledor began to speak.

"Well, Ms. Riddle I can assure you that you will not be splinched."

"Very well then, if you are extremely positive that I will not be splinched I want compensation. Incase I do." Sophia stated as a sly smirk sprawled across her boney pale face.

"Sophie, there is no need to con the headmaster." Stephanie yelled in a hushed venomous whisper. Dumbledore chuckled at the girls dispute.

"And what kind of compensation would you like ms. Riddle? Straight 'excellent' scores in all your classes?"

"No, that I can do on my own. There's no doubt in my mind about that. I would like..." Sophia began " I don't know yet. That will be determined upon the event I get splinched during our trip."

"Very, well then. If you get splinched, you may get your compensation. May we go now?" Dumbledore asked while sticking out his arms for Sophia and Stephanie to grab onto. They nodded their heads yes, grabbed on to his arms. And within an instant they were in Diagon Alley.


End file.
